1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding ottoman that is convertible to a chair. A flip-up back rest is rotatable from a closed, horizontal position at which to establish the ottoman to an open, vertical position at which to establish the chair having the usual seat and back support.
2. Background Art
For those living in a small apartment or those having a room in a home or office where space is minimal, it is not always possible to furnish such apartment or room with many different pieces of furniture. To overcome this problem, folding furniture is known which is convertible from one structural configuration to another. By way of example, folding sofas which provide seating are known to be convertible to a bed for sleeping. By virtue of the foregoing, a user can gain the benefits of multiple functions from the same piece of furniture, but without having to own more than a single piece. Therefore, it would be advantageous for some apartment dwellers and home owners to have access to single pieces of space conserving furniture which can be folded or collapsed to establish different structural configurations having correspondingly different functions, but without the expense and requirement that individual pieces be purchased and used to perform the same functions.